ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning Release: Lightning Hawk Storm
Jutsu Name *Lightning Release: Lightning Hawk Storm Rank and Reasoning. *S Rank Jutsu *This Jutsu is only known to Saiyuki, as it is a move of her own creation; the Chakra needed for such a move drains her to less than half of her normal Chakra amount for a single use. Jutsu Hand Seals *This Jutsu does not utilize handseals, instead relying on the users ability to form the needed Chakra in their hands. Jutsu Information *This move is initially derived from Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique.. Saiyuki has made her own move, derived from that one, called Lightning Release: Lightning Hawk Storm. This Jutsu takes the shape of a 7 foot tall hawk with a wingspan of 14 feet. It's cloaked in Lightning as well, and has all the details of a hawk, down to the individual feathers in its tail and wings. While performing this technique, Saiyuki's hands are surrounded by visible blue Chakra. Saiyuki is able to guide this hawk into the sky where, with a flap of its wings, it lets off dozens of Lightning strikes that hit in a circular area 20 feet in diameter. The damage of the strikes is severe, causing electrocution and internal trauma, if not death outright should a strike hit dead on. Even if the strikes fail to hit the opponent, they still hit the ground, causing it to crack and split, pelting the opponent with rubble. Since the Lightning strikes at the literal speed of lightning, evading the Jutsu would be highly difficult. The Jutsu is a high impact kill shot that lasts for 15 seconds, even lasting an additional second after the Jutsu fades. The Jutsu is able to smash through even lesser ranked Earth Jutsu's. *This jutsu is a Mid - Long Range Jutsu Specific Users: *'Only known to Suzuki Saiyuki' Jutsu Cost *Half, if not more, of Saiyuki's Chakra to perform, shape, and control the Jutsu. Jutsu Performance #Saiyuki first forms the Chakra needed in her hands, causing her hands to glow blue, which is the color of her Chakra. #The Chakra then takes the form of a Hawk, which is actually the form of Saiyuki's summon, standing 7 feet tall with a wingspan of double that. #The Hawk is guided into the air where, with a flap of its wings, creates a dozen lightning strikes that hit a circular area of 20 feet, for a duration of 15 seconds, lasting one second after the Jutsu fades Jutsu Product #If hit by any of the Lightning strikes, the enemy suffers electrocution and internal trauma, if not outright death. #If the Lightning strikes the ground, it causes craters and can pelt the enemy with rubble. #The ground is left with scorch marks, with trees shattered to splinters; rocks can also be shattered to pebbles. Weaknesses #Saiyuki has to use both hands to perform, shape, and direct the Jutsu. #Since the Jutsu requires a fair amount of concentration, Saiyuki cannot utilize Taijutsu moves; basically, she can't move. #The Jutsu requires a massive amount of Chakra on Saiyuki's part to use. #The Jutsu does not recognize friend from foe; allies have the potential to be hit by the strikes as well. Approved by Takeda Inkroe Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:S Rank Category:Lightning Jutsu